The present invention relates to a method for producing multi-component ceramics and, more particularly, to a method for readily producing multi-component ceramics to be used as ceramic material or structural ceramic material of high performance.
Sintered ceramics are made of powder, the particles of which have a relatively large diameter (several microns), by mixing and pulverizing raw material powders, molding the powder and then calcining the molded powder. However, the sintered ceramics produced in this manner do not have high density or satisfactory characteristics.